malestar
by tora-tora
Summary: Barnaby despierta tras haber tenido un perturbador sueño... ¿como afrontará los sentimientos que empiezan a manifestarse en su interior? Barnaby/Kotetsu


Hace siglos que no escribo un fanfic, y aun mas desde que publico algo en FF asique tengan piedad, estoy desentrenada.

Este fanfic es de la serie tiger&bunny, ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son de Masakazu Katsura que los diseñó y de **Masafumi Nishida **que se encargó de las personalidades y la trama.

El fic está situado mas o menoooos… entre el capitulo 13 y 15 del anime o algo asi… XDD

* * *

><p>Barnaby se incorporó sobresaltado en la cama, su cuerpo estaba bañado en una fina capa de sudor.<p>

—Q, Que demonios ha sido eso —Masculló entre dientes mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración.

Su cabeza era una maraña de pensamientos y sensaciones confusas, soltando un suspiró volvió a dejarse caer sobre la cama, se llevó las manos a la cabeza ¿por qué había tenido que soñar algo como eso? Si solo hubiese sido un sueño aislado no se preocuparía, pero durante las últimas semanas este había sido un sueño recurrente para Barnaby.

Las imágenes se repetían una y otra vez en su mente con dolorosa claridad, en ese momento realmente odió recordar siempre con tanta precisión lo que había soñado la noche anterior —Que habilidad tan inútil —Dijo para sí mismo mientras se hacía un ovillo en la cama.

Todavía era demasiado pronto para levantarse pero a Barnaby se le hizo simplemente imposible conciliar el sueño ¿Qué se supone que significaban esos desagradables sueños? ¿de verdad los consideraba desagradables…?

—¡Aaaaah por dios! —dijo tapando su cara a pesar de que no había nadie a quien ocultar el súbito rubor que apareció en sus mejillas. —Esto no me puede estar pasando —susurró con lo que casi parecía resignación.

Su pulso se aceleraba al pensar en la naturaleza de su sueño, pronto la vergüenza y la culpabilidad se apoderaban de él, de alguna forma sentía que estaba traicionando la confianza de Kotetsu.

A pesar de las reticencias iniciales, Barnaby había aprendido a apreciar a Kotetsu, nunca había conocido a alguien de tan buen corazón y se sentía afortunado de poder contar con un amigo tan confiable como él, sin apenas darse cuenta si había convertido en uno de los pilares fundamentales de su vida.

En sus sueños Kotetsu era cálido y apasionado, Barnaby todavía podía sentir en sus manos la piel elástica y morena de su compañero, su cuerpo duro y sensible temblando de placer.

—mmm… —Un suspiro escapo de la boca entreabierta de Barnaby, se aferró con fuerza a las sabanas, cada vez se sentía mas caliente. —Deja de pensar en ello —Murmuro para si mismo.

Lo que mas de molestaba de todo ese asunto era que en sus sueños siempre era el propio Barnaby el que buscaba a Kotetsu para tener sexo, el era el único desesperado por tenerle entre sus brazos, ¿De verdad quería eso?

Durante toda su vida Barnaby siempre había estado investigando la muerte de sus padres por lo que las chicas siempre habían quedado en un segundo plano, es verdad que había salido con dos o tres pero nunca había estado lo bastante interesado en ellas por lo que fueron relaciones superficiales y cortas. Sin embargo ahora que creía el asesinato de sus padres solucionado muchas cosas habían cambiado en su vida, el mismo se notaba distinto, su forma de ver el mundo y de relacionarse era ahora diferente, en algún momento de esta trasformación Barnaby había empezado a fijarse en Kotetsu, alguien por el que sentía una gran admiración o al parecer algo mas…

—Ung… —Barnaby no pudo evitar soltar un suave gruñido, agarró la almohada casi con furia, hundiendo la cabeza en ella como si quisiera fundirse con ella y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

No entendía todos esos sentimientos confusos, no entendía por qué fantaseaba con un hombre años mayor y con una hija… era evidente que Kotetsu no estaba interesado en otros hombres.

Barnaby se restregó contra la cama como un gato, su prominente erección estaba empezando a ser molesta, no podía sentirse mas avergonzado consigo mismo en ese momento, se había puesto duro pensando en su amigo.

—Soy lo peor —Lentamente bajó su mano tocando superficialmente aquella zona tan delicada, tenía que ocuparse de ese "pequeño problema", dejando escapar un suspiro Barnaby introdujo su mano bajo los boxers negros.

Pronto la habitación se llenó de débiles gemidos, el cuerpo de Barnaby se retorcía débilmente entre las sabanas, la mano que tenía libre empezó a jugar con uno de sus pezones acariciándolo y pellizcándolo insistentemente.

—Aaah ko-tetsu, Kotetsu… —El nombre de su amigo acudía a su boca instintivamente, en ese momento era en lo único que podía pensar.

Con un último y suave gemido Barnaby se corrió, cerró los ojos cansado tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, se había corrido mientras gemía y fantaseaba con Kotetsu… miró con tristeza los restos de la eyaculación sobre su abdomen, estaba claro que no veía a Kotetsu solo como un amigo.

Frustrado se levantó para tomar una ducha, era imposible que se durmiera después de aquello.

Ojala el agua pudiera limpiar todos estos sentimientos, desearía que desaparecieran para siempre deslizándose por el desagüe, mezclándose con el agua, así quizás podría volver a mirarle como antes.

Continuará tal vez...

* * *

><p>Bueeeeno… aquí termino, no sé si haré un segundo capítulo, cuando imagine la historia la pensé como un oneshot pero mientras lo escribía se me ocurrió lo que podría pasar después… no se, dependerá del tiempo y las ganas que tenga para continuar la historia.<p>

Ante todo gracias por haberla leído, espero que les halla gustado, si no pues ya saben, no pasa nada XDD, pueden criticar siempre que sea algo constructivo que me ayude a mejorar.


End file.
